Anthony and Them
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: There is a special young boy that lives in Peaks Vill Ohio named Anthony Fremont who has a " Gift." To others it's a curse, but only for them as they have to think nothing but good thoughts. Now Anthony may have to deal with others who yet know of his "Gift" Will anyone stop Anothony, what will he do to someone if he dont like? Only one way to find out in the Twilight Zone.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for the network(s) who owns The Twilight Zone as well as the network(s) in any way.

This Story is based on season three episode eight titled **"It's A Good Life"** (1961). So there will be spoilers There are references to the 60s where this story takes place. Please try to remember that while reading.

* * *

There is a special young boy that lives in Peaks Vill Ohio named Anthony Fremont. The year is now 1966 with the young boy is now at the age of twelve. That pre teen little monster still has "The Gift." To others it's a curse, but only for them as they still have to think nothing but good thoughts. Now Anthony may have to deal with others who yet know of his gift in the Twilight Zone.

Anthony was at home having fun. Well, what he considers as fun while twelve year old Billy and his family was on a road trip to Florida. To be more exact, they were heading to Walt Disney World. A happy place was full of magic and wonder for kids of all ages. Billy for one could not wait to go. The trip was planned for months. There was just one thing Billy did not care for.

That is Billy's dad thought it would be fun driving all the way there to see all kinds of sights while on the road. However, Billy knew the real reason and it was not that flying was more money even if that part was true. The family could afford it. The real reason was his dad was afraid of flying. Billy's dad was normally a brave man, but when it came to flying he wants no part of it.

So Billy was stuck in the back seat looking out the window. He could read some of his comic books such as Batman and Superman. Each costing him fifteen cents but that won't last throw the long trip to Walt Disney World. Hell not even long enough to last out of Michigan where they lived. As far as playing with an iPod or his phone he did not have that since the year was after all 1966. All he had was a little handheld game to keep him busy for an extremely long trip.

Even then Billy did not want to play with it too often as he did not want the batteries to die. Billy for one was kicking himself for forgetting to bring extras. So now here he is in the back seat looking out the window. Billy drifted off to sleep at one point as he woke up seeing a house. Billy was confused as this did not look like a place to stay overnight.

Turns out one of the car's tires has a flat and Billy's dad was changing it. Billy decided to get out of the car to stretch out his legs. That's when he saw a boy about his age with red hair. Well, it was more of a light orange than anything. He never knew why it was called red in the first place. What Billy and his family did not know was the house they stopped at was none other than the house of Mr. and Mrs. Fremont.

Mr. Fremont quickly went outside to help out as there was no telling what their monster of a son would do to these strangers. As for Anthony, he was in his own little world when his father came out thinking nothing but good thoughts just in case Anthony was reading his thoughts. It wasn't until his father spoke when Anthony was back to reality. He felt something he never felt before it was a strange feeling he could not explain. He turned around to see a strange man and a boy about his age.

Anthony also saw a lady in the car. He saw why his father came out and it was to help this man. He easily read the man's mind and it was just normal stuff so there was no need for doing anything to him since this man as no clue what he is callable of in the first place and be passing on anyways. Anthony went to read the lady's mind.

"What a nice looking boy this man has." Billy's mom thought.

Anthony smiled at that and he went to read the boy's mind but for some reason, he could not. It was like he was blocked. This had never happened before. He tried again but again had no luck. As for Billy, he did not notice that Anthony was looking at him as he was just looking at his dad and the man. Billy soon saw Anthony's face for the first time and he could not believe it.

The redhead boy looked like his secret crush Will Robinson from his favorite TV show Lost in Space. That purple outfit fighting his body nicely However it could not be him as the show had to be tapped in California. Even though the character Will Robinson was his crush he could not remember the actor's real name. He even has seen the actor in another show but can't remember what.

Billy soon was having thoughts about sucking this look alike and as he was Anthony felt his dick getting hard for some reason. Anthony was very confused on what was going on. His dick felt like it was being jacked off but his own hands were not even on his own dick. He then looked at the boy who was now no longer looking at him.

"Could he be like me?" Anthony thought to himself. "Does he know I have powers and that's why he was blocking me?"

The thing is unlike Anthony, Billy did not know he had powers. Thinking about sucking off Anthony did not last long and Anthony was glad as he did not know how long he would last without moaning. Once the tire was fixed Billy's dad was about to get back in the Pontiac GTO to hit the road when they offered the family something to drink. However not before asking Anthony promotion first.

This was odd to Billy's parents and himself. Anthony nodded which Mr. Fremont breathed a sigh of relief. Anthony only agreed to this to learn more about this boy just like him. The three new people came into the Fremont home and Mr. Fremont introduced the three to his wife. Mrs. Fremont looked worried and Mr. Fremont could tell.

"Now don't you worry dear Anthony said they could isn't that nice of him. Very nice indeed." Mr. Fremont said with a smile.

"Oh yes, that is very nice. Anthony did a very good thing." Mrs. Fremont said with a smile.

Billy and his parents did not know what to think of this but luckily Anthony's mind was on Billy as he tried to figure out what else this boy can do. Billy's dad introduced themselves to the Fremonts and now the boys knew each other's name. Mrs. Fremont handed their guests a glass of lemonade but not before handing her son one first. While drinking Anthony's parents were glad nothing had happened yet.

Anthony badly wanted to tell Billy what kind of powers he possesses but for some reason, he did not. Once they finished their glass of lemonade Billy and his parents were back on the road. Anthony saw them drive off and wondered what just happened. He was not acting like himself at all. That night Billy and his parents checked in to a nice hotel in which Billy got his own room which surprised him.

"Son you are almost a teenager and you are getting too old to share a room with your mother and me so throughout this trip I be paying for two rooms."

Billy hugged his dad and soon he entered his own room to unpack and get ready for tonight. Later that night Billy found himself having a sex dream of Anthony. In the dreamscape, Billy was on his knees sucking away on Anthony's dick. Just like he thought about earlier that day. While Billy was dreaming about it Anthony was in his bed also sleep. Even though he was asleep he felt weird in his dream.

It was the same kind of feeling he had earlier that day. The only problem was Anthony could not wake up or change the dream in any way, he highly doubted his powers malfunction was caused by the odd feeling in his dick. The next morning he woke up and immediately knew something was off, his crotch felt warm and sticky, checking his pants he discovered a stain and peeling back his pants his manhood was covered in a white sticky substance. Anthony was lost and confused about what happened, he knew for certain however that no force on Earth would he be seeking guidance from his parents about whatever the hell was happening to him. As for Billy he too had a wet dream.

However, unlike Anthony, this was not Billy's first. He had been getting them a lot lately even when he jacks off before bed. As the days went on Billy continued to have sex dreams resulting in both boys having wet dreams. One night Anthony's dick was no longer feeling weird as he slept but when he woke up he felt his ass was sour. All thanks to Billy's latest sex dream.

Billy was fucking Anthony fast and hard in his dream making Anthony moan. Unlike Billy, Anthony has no clue what sex was. He never went to school for long as he made that disappear along with the teachers he did not like which was all of them. So he never learned the things that normal twelve year olds learned about. His parents did not want to risk teaching him anything as they don't want to disappear as well.

The closer Billy and his parents got to Walt Disney World the more the sex dreams got interesting for the boy Anthony who was stuck in Ohio.

One day Anthony was just minding his own business when he had a tickle in the back of his throat and he soon coughed up some whitish stuff. He thought it was just some odd spit and went on with his day. The truth was at the time Billy was daydreaming of Anthony sucking him and shot a load into the cute boy's mouth as he mindlessly passed the time.

The last hotel Billy and his parents stayed at before reaching Walt Disney World will be one for the books. Billy just finished packing and went onto the bed and started to jack off all the while thinking about Anthony. As for Anthony, he was on his bed reading one of his favorite magazines titled "Monsters". As he was reading he had the same feeling he did when he first seen Billy.

He shook it off and kept reading but the feeling was too strong and he just had to put the magazine down to clear his head. He then noticed he was not in his room anymore. He had no clue where he was at. He then heard moaning and looked to his right. His seeking eyes found that boy he had seen a few days ago.

He then saw Billy playing with his dick and the next thing he knew his own dick was feeling strange again. Billy felt there was someone on the bed and he looked and saw Anthony just sitting there all wide eyed and innocent but something told him that he was far from it. Billy could not logically explain what was going on, the only thing he could think of was he fell asleep and was now dreaming again.

"What is happening?" Anthony asked.

"You are in my dream but you never asked any questions you just do things," Billy replied.

"Wait, what?"

"Again with the questions but this may be part of my dream." started Billy. "I have sex with you and you enjoy it."

"Kid this is not a dream you have some kind of powers. You have been using them on me I think to make me feel weird." retorted Anthony.

"There are no such things as people having powers, well… except in dreams" grinned Billy.

"Really now I can make that lamp disappear." Anthony looked at the lamp and it soon disappeared. "I can help you do that if you like even create new animals like a two headed lizard."

"Of course you can do that as I am dreaming and you are a part of my unconscious mind playing the role of a boy of my dreams." Billy was pleased with his double meaning and coming up with it in a timely manner.

Anthony can't believe his rotten luck. He had found someone like him and the kid doesn't believe it. Anthony was trying to think what he could do to prove his powers were real and not a manifestation of a dream. Before he could come up with something he found himself getting undressed. His body was not in control as he was stripping down in front of Billy. Soon he stopped and Billy leaned over.

Anthony just looked at Billy not knowing what to do. Soon Billy leaned over and the two boys were kissing. Anthony did not know why but he was enjoying this kiss. Billy's hand rubbed the red head's chest making Anothony feel good inside. As Billy kissed away he removed Anthony's underwear. Once fully naked Billy broke the kiss and wasted no time at all in sucking Anthony.

Anthony closed his eyes and moaned. This was the same feeling he had before but for some reason, it felt even better. Billy just kept sucking away then it happened Anothony shot his small load into Billy's mouth. Billy thought this dream felt real as he never was able to taste Anthony's cum before today. However, the boy still thought he was dreaming.

Once he swallowed the load he went back kissing Anthony again. Anthony can't believe this was happening. When the kiss broke this time the redhead found himself going down on Billy, necking the boy though he didn't know it was called that, sucking on his tit, kissing down his slender chest. He didn't know why he lingered at the boy's navel, cleaning it thoroughly with his tireless tongue. All the while he never felt powerless before as his whole body now was no longer in control. He did not know to be afraid or what as he eyed another boy's pride. Larger in length and width to his own. He had no recollection of sucking Billy before and swallowing the boy's load but he knew what he was about to do as Billy showed him what was in store just a mere minutes ago. Opening his mouth he deepthroated the boy in one gulp. Billy moaned.

Billy rested his hands on the back of Anthony's head as the other boy continued to suck away. Soon Billy was starting to face fuck Anothony and after a few more bobs of Anothny's mouth, Billy shot his load into the red head's mouth. Billy pulled his dick out of the boy and they started to make out once again. When the kiss broke Anthony found himself on his belly.

Billy pressed his cock against Anthony's buns, his cock sleek in Anthony's juices easily slide back and forth with the smallest effort on Billy's part.

"I like hearing the noise you make as I fuck that tight ass of yours." Billy mention before planting small kisses on Anthony's back.

"I think my mind must correctly judge how tight a virgin would be, because any tighter then I doubt I get inside ya." continued Billy taking a break with his kisses.

"No, wait, you can't put that inside me!" Protested Anthony, "Things go out, they don't go in,"

Billy who was necking Anthony stopped bewildered. "You're being silly again, you love it when I breed you. You always beg for more. In fact, right now you're trying to slip my hardon right into that tight ass of yours."

Billy to Anthony horror was right. He was bucking his ass up trying to press his ass into Billy, his hip was moving as if to slip the tip inside his chasm. Why was he hard? Why was a part of him excited?

"I know what you need," Billy said quietly but still Anthony heard him.

Billy's body no longer presses tightly against Anthony as he made himself comfortable between the red head's legs, his inexperience hands parted Anthony's butt cheeks and his hole, closed once more was revealed to the boy. He wet his lips in anticipation and got to work.

"Oh god, oh yes… More..."

Billy wasn't even inside the boy and Anthony was squirming and begging for more.

"Oh fuck... Oh shit, shit, shit."

His tongue was pressing against that tight entrance and broke through.

"Don't stop, god, don't stop."

Billy was giving Anthony a tongue fucking, calling up memories of past nights having no other memories to assist him, Anthony always reacted the same with the techniques Billy stumbled upon by mistakes so he knew what Anthony appeared to dislike and what he likes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" panted as well as moaned Anthony.

Billy would have like to finger Anthony as he discovered this one spot that made the boy blast his nut like nothing else they have done but he really wanted to have another orgasm before this dream ended so he stopped and listen to Anthony whined.

"Dammit man, I should banish you- no, I should turn you into…into..."

"Stop it with that nonsense. You would like something bigger inside you then my tongue, trust me."

Anthony silently screamed as he felt something going into his ass for the second time. It was far bigger and wider then Billy's tongue and still miraculously still wet from before. Billy did pause and allow him to adjust before withdrawing till just the head remained before slamming back in. The room was flooded with the slapping of Billy landing heavily on the redhead as he slammed back in and Anthony's cries of passion as he moaned in delight. When Billy Tired it was him on his back and Anthony riding him, then they changed position again and instead of being on his belly like before Anthony was on his back and Billy on top with the redhead feet being held as he still long dicked the boy by withdrawing all but his head from the tight confines of Anthony's hole.

It was in the final position and the thrusting actually changed that the two boys finally reached their limit. In the final position, the boys were on their sides with Billy spooning Anthony as he moved in and out, it was hard to long dick this relative stranger, he had a brief drink with, so he didn't but he was still fucking the boy and each boy moaned in satisfaction during and after their orgasm. It was Anthony who shot his second load first onto his chest and face, some even landed in his hair. Billy shot his load into Anthony's ass.

He remained inside Anthony even as he laid on top of the boy, too worn out to move so he kisses the boy as he waited for the necessary energy to move. It was only when he was completely soft did he pulled out laid next to Anthony on his back where Anthony did the same. Billy soon fell asleep causing Anthony to disappear from the hotel room and to be back on his own bed naked.

Billy woke up to a knock on the door to wake up. When he did, he found out five things. The lamp was no longer there, he was naked, there was some odd magazine he never saw before on the bed, clothes that were not his, and what happened last night was not a dream. After that day Billy realized he did have powers and did his best to keep them in check. No other boy or girl for that matter experienced the same thing Anthony did.

Speaking about Anthony he did end up getting married and had a daughter who inherited his gift. But that's a different story, to be told another day/night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
